Love Hangover
by klcm
Summary: Trying to re-establish what they once had before Foyet, Garcia and Morgan find that 1 drink turns into 2 drinks, 3 drinks turns into dancing and the rest is bedroom antics...
1. Establish Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

**Chapter One!**

Derek Morgan was one to always make his own choices, guide himself through problems, help himself but for once he was in a deadlock battle with himself and he needed help. He left the bullpen, early evening on the Friday, and went towards a familiar door, he knocked and opened it.

'Hey Baby Girl.' He said and slumped onto the couch in her office.

'Well what have I, Penelope Garcia, done to be graced with such a statuesque man in my office?' Derek laughed but Penelope picked up on the wrongness of it, it told her he wasn't up for the flirting and she frowned. 'What's wrong cupcake?'

'I don't know.' He replied, and he really didn't, it was a bit of everything, the job, the woman in his life, Penelope, his standpoint on everything.

'Talk to me.'

'Tamara.' He started and saw her flinch, he had no understanding. 'You know what? I'm not gonna wallow.' He said jumping up and Penelope was kind of shocked. 'I'm taking my girl out tonight.'

'Aw, see that's a nice idea, talk your problems out.'

'So Garcia, what you doing tonight?' He asked and Penelope sucked in a breath, it was like she'd just been blown off.

'Erm... uh... nothing I suppose.'

'No hot date with Lynch?'

'Nope.' She said and spun round satisfied and began straightening up her desk.

'He not whisking his girl off?'

'No, he's away so no.'

'Well then I'm definitely taking my girl out.'

'But Tamara?' She assumed, he meant she was his girl not Tamara.

Derek sighed and crouched down in front of Penelope. 'When was the last time you and me had some fun? On our own? Non work related?'

'Well we've hardly had any fun, work related or not since before Foyet.'

'Exactly, let's make what we have strong again P, I miss us, I miss having you around to like we used to.'

'We went downhill a bit after Battle didn't we?'

'It's time we rectified that. We're gonna grab something to eat then hit a bar, just you and me.' Penelope nodded, tonight was going to prove insightful. 'We need to do some talking.' He left her and Penelope just turned and stared at her desk. In the last 6 months her life had been a bit of an upheaval, from Derek becoming acting chief to problems with Lynch and to coincide with it all, Penelope had somehow made the striking realisation that she felt more for her best friend than she should've.

Later that day, as promised, Derek took Penelope to a restaurant. They sat down and ordered their drinks before looking the menu's Penelope didn't realise how uncomfortable it could be to be around Derek now. She put the menu down. 'I don't think I can do this.'

Derek's head shot up. 'What do you mean? It's just a meal.'

'I know it is but really Derek, we've been living nonexistent to one another for too long.'

'Yeah and like I said it's time we rectified that.' He put his hands on hers and forgot what it felt like to have the human contact with her. 'I mean, what we had was good, was amazing, was a release.'

'I wasn't enough for you Derek; if I was we would still be the way we were.' She bent down and picked her bag up and placed it on her lap. 'At the end of the day, you went with Tamara; I went with Kevin, that's the way it's going to be.'

'Baby Girl, please.'

'Don't Derek, I thought that maybe we could re-establish what lost but it seems we lived to long without each other.'

'You've really thought about it?'

'Ever since we started to drift.' Penelope admitted. 'This is just too much.'

'Pen, I really can't lose you.'

'You won't handsome.' She said with a smile. 'You ever need me I'll always be there; I'm only a phone call away.' She told him and stood up. 'I'll see you at work Monday.'

Derek sat and watched her walk away from him, he ran his hands over his face, he didn't want to go home, so he picked himself up and headed to a bar he liked just before the drinks were brought. As he took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer he wondered how on Earth he'd ever win Penelope back. Then it hit him, the simplest route was to just be her friend again, learn to love what they used to do, introduce that into their weekly routine all over again and he would. For now though he was happy with a bar, a beer, music and a wind down.

It was still early evening, punters were getting in good spirits and Derek was thankful to have his place at the bar. People came and went, and he was still sipping on his first bottle when a blast of colour plonked itself on the stall next to him.

He looked at it from the side and his face broke into a huge cheesy grin. 'Can I get a dirty martini, shaken, not stirred.' Penelope ordered and placed her purse down; she'd changed her clothes, downsized her purse and looked at beautiful as ever. 'I did that all wrong back there Derek, I'm sorry.'

'No it's okay, I realised you were right.' He grabbed the menu and pointed to one of the meals. 'Best burger's in Quantico.'

'Well, order me one and let's get this Morgan Garcia party started eh?' He smiled larger then as her fresh red lips turned upwards and the infamous baby girl smile grew and her eyes twinkled from beyond her glasses.

'You got it Red.' He told her as she shook her red curls out and then hollered for the bartender.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Based on a couple of songs from Jason Derulo's album, some lyrics will be featured throughout but essentially this story is for **_**Emzypemzy**_**! For always encouraging the emu of a muse to continue dancing and produce more chapter babies!!**

**Let me know how you like!! =)**


	2. One Drink Turns Into Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

A/N: Random lyrics will appear, just because that's where my inspiration came from =)

* * *

_**I met her at a bar, the look she gave me said I wouldn't get far  
but that ain't never stop me  
see I like a challenge**_

Penelope laughed as she swallowed another bite of her burger, she never realised how much she missed the company that Derek gave her, he always made her feel good, boost her self confidence. She went to take another sip of her drink when he spoke again.

'You look beautiful you know that?' He asked her and she looked up at him, thankful for not taking a sip of her drink as he had said that. She just continued to look at him and he laughed and took a few chips and dipped in the tomato sauce. 'Forget I said that.'

'I can't.'

'You will.' He said almost bitterly and he looked at her. 'Sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it how it sounded; I just meant that Kevin will make you forget I said that I'm sure.'

'We'll see about that.' She said and pulled a bit of her bun off and ate it. 'You know, you're the first man to call me that.' She said and looked at him, even with the music loud she didn't need to speak up; they could hear one another perfectly.

'Doesn't Lynch then?'

'Usually goes for pretty rather than beautiful, it's nice to hear something different.' She said and looked up as the bartender came back and she ordered her second drink and got on with finishing her meal. Derek shook his head, but continued to stare at her, she was amazingly beautiful and Kevin Lynch took the pretty route.

When their second drink finished, he ordered something different for her, her third drink turning into a multicoloured assortment of alcohol and alluring tastes. She took one sip, testing the flavours before taking another. 'You should get one of these.' She said looking from her drink in awe to looking at his beer and looking at it with mocked disgust, Derek couldn't help but laugh.

'Fourth drink's a dance.' He whispered to her and she smirked, raised an eyebrow and then finished her drink, put the glass down before turning to him, one leg hitched over the other, leaning on the bar. 'Hey Ben!' Derek yelled to the bartender. 'Look after our stuff?' He said pointing to their coats and Penelope's bag.

'Sure thing Derek.' He said and then Derek stood up, took Penelope's hand and joined the mass of people dancing to the up-tempo bass filled beats playing from the DJ.

_**one drink turned into two drinks  
three drinks turned into dancing  
and pretty soon her body was up on me**_

Derek forgot what it felt to have Penelope close, even if it was to bump and grind with her, she was laughing at him, and she was enjoying herself and the smile on her face told him more than he needed to know.

Soon the music wound down and couples were closing the proximity of their bodies and soon Derek and Penelope looked at one another, they both had the same look, like they'd waited much too long for this and then just joined the couples, Derek's hand holding Penelope close as his hand sat on her lower back, the other on her upper back, one of Penelope's hands was on Derek's back whilst the other was threaded under his arm and laid on his shoulder, her head to his chest.

Derek could've held Penelope like that forever but the music began to pick up beat and soon they had to part but their dancing became more together, than awkward and apart. Penelope danced closer to Derek, almost like she was staking her claim on him and he was more than happy to make any other woman in that bar believe he was with Penelope.

After a couple of more songs Penelope motioned to the bar and gestured for a drink, Derek nodded and she led the way back. They took their seats and Ben, the bartender, came back. 'Same again?'

'Give her a Bahama mama and I'll take a jack and coke.'

'Sure thing.' Dave said and walked off.

Penelope looked at Derek, her compact mirror in hand as she reapplied some lipstick. 'Bahama mama?' She asked after smacking her lips together to even out the colour.

'Des loves it, so hey, you're like her so you'll like it.'

'We'll see.' She told him and smiled slightly at him. 'I'm glad I came found you.'

'Me too, propping this bar up on my own would've been a bore.'

'There's enough women in here that want you to give you date a day for a year Hot Stuff.'

'Shame I'm already taken eh?'

'Yeah shame.' Penelope said and looked at her purse and put the mirror away, she didn't want what had just happened between them to be a mirage, a make believe moment in her life and so she wouldn't believe it. 'So how is Tamara? Things going well?'

'I guess.'

'Oh, don't ply on the enthusiasm there Handsome.' Penelope retorted sarcastically. 'You only guess?'

'It's not the best relationship I've had with someone.'

'In what way?'

'She's great don't get me wrong but she's not what I want. I'll work it out one day.' He said and smiled as Dave gave them their drinks and Derek paid the round off. 'How about Kevin? You two going strong?'

'I wish.'

'Don't ply on the enthusiasm Baby Girl.' Derek retorted her words at her and she laughed. 'Why wish? Don't you have a strong relationship?'

'He's pretty argumentative at the moment, making me question it all.' She said and he looked at her with understanding. 'You ever settled for second best before?' She finally asked him, she'd wanted to ask if he'd ever had that trouble and now felt the right time, if there ever was one. 'I mean really wanted something but it's always been taken or there's never been that right moment so you went with what you could get?'

'Every day of my life sweet thing.' Derek said and Penelope watched him as he swirled the ice in his glass. 'You?'

'Exactly the same.' She told him and picked up her drink and took a gulp of it. 'You're sister knows a good drink when she tastes one.' Penelope told him and he smiled. 'So where does Tamara think you are tonight?'

'Out with you.' He told her blankly. 'She kinder knows I settled for second best going with her.'

'Excuse me?'

'You're my best, always have been but I let you slip through my fingers and I live with that, day in day out, I contributed to it so I'll stick with second best.' He said as a mumble, the drink obviously getting him now, making him far from sober.

'It's easily solved.'

'Let's just stick with second best.' Derek told her and downed his drink. Penelope looked at him; she didn't know how to take that. 'Why's Kevin your second best?'

'Because, Hot Stuff, you're my ultimate best.' She said and moved in closer. 'Call it the drink talking or not, but how about leave this joint?'

'Screw this Pen.' He said and got his coat on. 'I'm following through on what we should've done years ago.' He said and waited for her to pull her coat on and grab her purse before pulling her out of the bar, his body radiating lust and heat.

_**cos it was crazy babe  
and by the looks of it you feel the same  
and all I remember is me saying  
give it to me**_

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N: **_Lyrics are from Jason Derulo- Love Hangover, which is where the name comes from =)

Lemme know what you think!!


	3. Giving Into Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

_**A/N:**_ _RATED M!_ Just because it's getting explicit now! =) ENJOY!!

* * *

_**Everybody's looking for love**_

_**Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.**_

'I want the best room you have.' Derek said as he slapped his card down on the concierge desk, he knew they couldn't go to his, Tamara was there, and she knew they couldn't go to hers, Kevin was there. But neither were giving up on this opportunity.

'The best room sir?'

'Yeah, like I said, the best room please.'

'That would be the Honeymoon Suite.'

'Stick it on the card Jeeves and we'll take that and some Champagne.' He told the man and pulled Penelope close and kissed her senselessly, he'd already paid for a cab here and was now waiting on getting the most expensive room in the hotel they'd arrived at.

'You sure we're doing this?'

'You're sobering up.' He said and she laughed. 'We're doing this.'

'Here you go Sir; you're key card and your credit card, if you'd like to sign here.' Derek immediately did as he was asked. 'Thank you Sir.'

'No thank you.' Derek said with a grin and dragged Penelope towards the elevator, the bell pinged and he pulled her in, as the doors shut he pushed her between the wall of the elevator and his aching body and begun to pull apart her clothes. Kissing down her neck towards her breasts and he loved the way her body responded.

With each floor their crimes of passion grew, he wanted her, she wanted him, it was as simple as black and white, his skin touched hers, sizzled with the fiery passion. He's mind making a game plan as they rode the lift up higher and higher.

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfil my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.**_

When the elevator pulled to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a corridor Penelope pulled him out, he kept his hands on her, she kept hers on him, not wanting to break the physicality they had growing.

'I'm going to show you what's been waiting for you since we first met.' Derek growled sexily at her and she kissed him, slamming into a wall loudly they laughed before kissing again, tongue twisting occurring, biting of lips happening. Derek then began to take her clothes off her more and more and as they got closer to their room. Item by item became ready to be shed with ease.

Penelope knew this was no fantasy, she was barely sober and she knew they were going to continue to drink but right now, after being out in the cold and getting to the hotel she'd sobered up some to be lucid and in control of her every action. She loved how Derek's kisses felt, each one burning an invisible tattoo to her skin, she compared every moment to those she'd had with Kevin. Nothing like this had happened to her before, it made her sex life with Kevin feel almost safe and for once she didn't want safe and gentle. She wanted sex that sent her soaring sky high, sex that made her ache for more, yearn for the continual feel. With Derek she knew she was going to get it.

When they made it into the room she dropped her purse and he made haste with making her naked, and she did the same to him, when her hand fell on his zipper for his jeans she found him hard and she smirked and looked up.

'Alcohol or me?' She asked him.

'All you Baby Girl, all you.' He told her and pulled her almost naked body to his chest and kissed her again.

'I feel bare; let's get you the same as me.' She said and pulled his jeans down which he kicked off along with his boots in quick succession He stood back from her and took her in, every inch of her he took in and memorised, analysing a different idea for different parts of her. As he looked her over and he saw her self-conscious pose he liked the vulnerability that Penelope exerted, it was a rarity but it added another level to her, a certain edginess, another sexy quality.

As he stared at this womanly figure, with curves in the right places, no imperfections at all, he realised that he wanted more and soon the want overtook him and he wanted Penelope to be confident and feel God damn sexy and so he approached her, his breathing and eyes glinting predator and put his hands either side of her face before kissing her harder this time and she reciprocated. He let his hands slip and he undid her bra with ease, he then carried her to the bed and sat her down.

Straddling her he began to plant kisses, here, there, everywhere he could get, he marred every inch with kisses, left her skin scorching with intensity. He pulled her panties off and then removed his boxers and moved down her lily white skin, each breath drew in Penelope's sweet scent.

He hit where he knew the honey lie and parted her legs and delve in, he felt her immediately react as his tongue hit her clit and the feelings he had were unlike anything he'd felt before.

'Derek...' She gasped with pleasure. 'Derek, oh God.' She said and Derek moved back up, his hand remaining on her clit keeping her stimulated. He went to prepare himself. 'Condom.' She breathed at him and he nodded. 'Purse.' She said and he ran to get it, being quick he go back to what he was trying to conquer, she hadn't lost anything in their parting and he just resumed what he was worried he was going to lose.

He kissed her as he tried to get her reaction of stimulation up and when he felt her react he readied himself and inserted him in her, the feeling overwhelmed him. He finally had his baby girl how he'd always wanted her. Buried deep inside of him.

She groaned and he felt her clench and release with an orgasm and he heard what he wanted to hear. 'Derek!' She said passionately and powerfully. 'Oh God, don't stop Derek!' As he found her G-spot and continued to push and push to get more.

'Baby Girl, you're truly amazing.' He said as he dropped next to her, both of them out of breath. It'd been hours since they made it to the room, hours since they'd started to drink, hours since they'd given into temptation. 'That was amazing.'

'I agree Hot Stuff.' She said and curled on her side; snuggling into him he put his arm around her and pulled the thin sheet up a little. He closed his eyes as Penelope's breathing began to get deeper. 'I love you.' She murmured in her sleep only minutes later and he smiled.

'I love you too Baby Girl.' He whispered back, kissed the top of her head and went to sleep.

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N: **_Lyrics are from Jason Derulo- In My Head.

Lemme know what you think!!


	4. Aftermaths and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

_**A/N:**_ _And The Fallout..._

* * *

_**When I Woke up I saw her laying next to me  
It was just a fling but I really don't regret a thing  
Cos it was crazy babe  
And by the looks of it you feel the same  
And all I remember is me saying  
Give it to me then you came in  
Now I'm smiling**_

Derek has been awake only a couple of minutes but already he was aware of the happenings of the night just passed. How he'd stayed up until the early hours fulfilling his dreams and from her moans and calling out he knew he'd fulfilled Penelope's. Now he was aware that Penelope was laying next to him, sleeping peacefully on her stomach, her head to turned to him, red curls strewn all over and the sheet twisted to her lower body.

_**Would ya mind girl if I told you  
Last night really blew my mind  
Would ya mind girl no disrespect  
But can we do it one more time  
Should I hit you up, should I just give up  
Tell me should I just walk away  
Would ya let me in, should I just give in  
I need to get you back on the stage**_

He couldn't believe his luck; it was as he revelled in a rush of happiness that reality hit him. He'd slept with his best friend, something he vowed never to do but even though he wanted to get up and run he could never do that. He'd played a part in this as much as Penelope had, they'd both given into temptation and they both had enjoyed every moment of it.

Work was a going to be an obvious issue, how could they keep this facade up and work in the same building. Not only would sexual needs want refilling but it would kill both their careers if any of the big boss' found out that fraternization was happening under then authority. Derek ran a hand over his head. Here on the bed was his happiness, was his baby girl, his view of her altered for life and he didn't know what the hell to do with a woman after a night of passionate love making.

Penelope came away of the pillow under her head, she came away of the hangover party going on in her head, she felt the soreness of the night before and everything pieced together, she shot up, the bright lights making Derek look glorious.

'Shit.' She muttered and put her head into the bed. She really didn't want him to see her like this, they were now cold stone sober and she knew she looked a mess. _Great one Penelope_. Her mind spoke up.

'What's up P?' Derek said after hearing her cuss and then bury her head. 'Look at me.'

'Nope.'

'Penelope.' He warned and she looked up at him and he beamed down at her, she looked beautiful in the morning light. 'Morning Baby Girl.'

'I would show you a good morning but I'm way to sore.' She said sleepily and then her eyes pinged over. 'What's the time?' She said and pulled the quilt around her before sitting up, covering herself up.

'Coming up midday... why?'

'Derek what did we do last night?' She said as one hand kept the sheet around her and the other ran through her hair in terror. 'Did we really, really do it?'

'We did.' He said with equal emotion.

'What are we going to do?' She asked him as she gave up and slumped next to him against the headboard. 'Hotch is gonna kill us, and Strauss. Oh God Kevin.' She sighed, her tone almost disgusted. 'And Tamara.'

'I don't know what we're gonna do, but we can't just forget last night like it didn't happen.'

'I'm not gonna.' Penelope said and dropped her head on his shoulder. 'I lose this job; I'm either put elsewhere miles away or go do that prison sentence.' She said sadly, she still remembered the day she was given her ultimatum.

'So what... we continue life as normal? I can't lose my job either, it's setting me up for something good and I don't want you to leave.'

'I guess that's it then.'

'So what, that's it, we continue the flirting, the friendship but nothing like last night?'

'Kevin's gonna kill me.'

'Kevin doesn't need to know.'

'I know that Handsome, but I was supposed to pick him up like 2 hours ago.' She said and her head took its place back on his shoulder. 'He's gonna be pissed.'

_**Don't you worry it's fine  
See this will be our little dirty secret for life  
Cos your man will lose his mind  
If he ever found out bout last night  
One drink turned into two drinks  
Three drinks turned into dancing**_

It was then like he knew that her phone rang from her purse that still lay on the floor. Penelope heaved herself off the bed and grabbed her phone. 'Hello.' Derek was shocked to hear that tone from Penelope. 'Hey Kevin, yeah sorry, I'm a little hung over.' She flinched. 'No I wasn't sleeping around; I'm at Emily's that's all.' She sunk down the wall and sat there, her hand rubbing her forehead. 'No, I over slept because for once I took some me time out. Don't shout at me!' She said her voice raising. 'No, call me when you've calmed it so what if I was with Derek, no I'd never sleep with him, he's my best friend.' There was a pause, Derek knew the truth but hearing her lie tore his heart apart a bit. 'Look I'll come to you now.' She then looked at her phone. 'He hung up on me.' She said and remained there, throwing her phone back her purse.

'I won't tell him.' Derek promised and she smiled some before running her hands over her face, it was Derek's phone that rang once and stopped what he wanted to say, he grabbed his boxers and put them on before grabbing it. 'Hey.' He said but it felt false. 'No I'm at Reid's.' An awkward silence. 'Whoa! No, don't go there. Why would you assume I'd sleep with her, she's not my type.' Penelope's eyes dropped then, Derek didn't even look at her. 'Yeah I'll be home in a bit. I just got too drunk and Reid made me stay with him.' He flinched this time. 'You know what; I'll come home when you stop with the hissy fit.' He slammed his phone shut and looked at Penelope.

'No your type eh?'

'Never sleep with me?' He said and stood as she got herself up off the love. 'We can't live a lie.'

'But we have too much riding on us remaining friends, we change that, we lose Derek.' Penelope said sadly, her eyes not holding his stare like normal. 'I'll always love you, you've gotta know that, but at the end of the day, we have responsibilities.'

'Too many.' Derek agreed. 'But you're right; we have too much riding on us running normally. I'm never gonna forget last night Baby Girl.'

'Me either.' She said sadly. 'It was the best I've ever had.'

'Same for me.' He told her and he took her hands and pulled her a little closer. 'You ever need me; the same rules apply as before.'

She nodded and looked up at him. 'I'll never stop talking to you.'

'Good to know Princess.' He told her and kissed her forehead; he then pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. 'I hate this. I want an uncomplicated life.'

She nodded and agree. 'I'm going for a shower before we check out.' He watched her leave the room, her body language so broke and he sucked in a deep breath, cleared his mind and followed her in.

This wasn't over, not until they were both believably certain.

_**I'm caught in a love hangover**_

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N: **_Lyrics are from Jason Derulo- Love Hangover/ Encore. He's albums helping me a lot, great inspiration!! =)

Don't hate me!! You read my stories... learn from them about me!! Lol =)


	5. The Angst Builds

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

_**A/N:**_ _Let's get some progression going_

* * *

They left that hotel with the same goal, to live as free from one another and keep life as normal as possible. They caught separate cabs and they never took a second glance at the other, it was too bittersweet. They'd tasted their own perfection and now had to let it go.

Penelope put her elbow on the side of the door and placed her head nonchalantly in her hand. She had no idea how she was going to cope with living with just Kevin when she'd had_ the_ Derek Morgan. She didn't know how she'd handle it but she'd suck it up and move on. Life was never fair and this just proved it and it broke her heart.

Derek sat in the cab as it drew closer to the bar so he could get his SUV and all he could think of was Penelope. Flashes of her naked came to him, bolder, more vivid each time. Her screams of pure ecstasy crashed into his ears and his senses filled with everything Penelope. His thoughts went to Tamara; he couldn't believe he was even playing a part in this, at making a relationship work for the sake of it. And having given into temptation and getting what he wanted finally seemed like the biggest and best mistake of his life.

He made it home, parked up and walked into his house the solitude of it all was the best feeling he had. It was just him, his dog and his thoughts. He'd play it as it came, he was a man of many talents and if he had to he could probably charm himself into love Tamara.

Penelope made it back to her little colourful apartment and the colours did nothing to cheer her up, did nothing to make her feel good because the ways he saw it the Morgan Garcia dynamic was now converted to something beyond friendship and that would eat away at them until it finally destroyed them.

She sat on the bed and looked over the many photos she had, all the ones at the front were now of her and Kevin, she picked herself up and did a bit of rearrangement. She put her favourite ones at the front. Mingled the faces of her boyfriend, of her family, of her best friend. She didn't care about Kevin's feelings; he hadn't cared about hers when he changed things. She then realised she was fed up of doing things to suit him, she should never have to do that for him, she was Penelope Garcia, no one pushed her over.

The weekend progressed and Derek and Penelope's respective others joined them, neither one texted the other; it was all too raw, all too fresh. Derek found Tamara's touch different, her scent not as alluring, her voice not as settling, she wasn't right anymore, she was tainted. Penelope found that Kevin's hands felt wrong on her skin, they weren't as rough, as big, weren't as attentive, he wasn't right, his voice didn't ring in her ears, his touch didn't tingle her skin, his scent didn't make her dizzy with want. He was a failure in comparison.

Come Monday, both were equally nervous, they hadn't seen one another since their time in that hotel, in the honeymoon suite, they hadn't spoken, and as much as they wanted to hear from the other, the feeling of dropping whatever they were doing and running to one another was harder to resist.

Penelope tried to be calm but she felt her palm making her coffee cup damp as she walked in nervous. She made it to the elevator, in the elevator and up to the 6th floor without so much as hitch but as she climbed out there was Derek Morgan, in his seat, at his desk, pen twiddling in his fingers , a large happy grin on his face and her heart clenched, she loved that cheeky grin. She stood and watched him and she knew he was winding up Reid again, then as if he knew she was watching he stopped and turned and look directly at her.

She gulped deeply, smiled a small smile at him and headed to her office just as he waved at her. She thought she'd be able to do this and it be easy. She never realised how underestimated she was.

Derek saw the look on Penelope's face, her expression was his feelings and as he saw her standing there in front of him, her hair perfected in another wacky up do, her makeup simple but with a burst of that red on her lips, her clothes sexy and colourful he realised just how much he wanted her.

He waved just as she smiled and then she left, and that stung. He knew if it was the other way round he'd have to run too, but he couldn't go anywhere in the bull pen, he had to stay and he had to watch her leave.

This was the start of something. Something that couldn't be good.

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N: **_No lyrics this time but angst! =(

Kept it short and I promise you there will be some good 'ole MG HEA! Have trust and KLCM shall give in kind!


	6. Not Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

_**A/N:**_ _Let's get some heat going eh?_

* * *

Both the pair found the case a relief, it meant that after 5 days of strict ignorance of one another they could finally get some respite from wanting one another. Of course that didn't stop the team, nothing was out of the ordinary too much, it was just like how Derek and Penelope were before so they worked on like normal.

'Call Garcia Morgan.' Hotch told Derek the 2rd day into the case. 'I want you to stay on the line as long as it takes for her to give us a complete life history on Carlson Davies.'

Derek inwardly screamed, it was like Hotch knew and was torturing him but he had to grow up and move on. So he grabbed his phone and walked away to a quieter area. After a couple of rings he couldn't help but smile. 'Hello, this is keeper of the best superheroes around; if you aren't one of them you've called the wrong number.'

'Well have I called the right number?'

'You have indeed SSA Morgan.' She curled his name slightly and he laughed. 'What can I do you for lollipop?'

'We're okay right?' He asked as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

'Sure are candy cane.' She deflected.

'Then will you call me Handsome or something other than something that's long and sweet?'

Penelope laughed nervously. 'Once you've tasted heaven it changes you, you know?'

'Oh believe me Goddess, I know.' Derek sighed and then Penelope sighed. 'We're a pair aren't we?'

'We are indeed Handsome.' She told him down the phone. 'Now I'm gonna guess that you haven't rung to have this deep felt heart to heart with me but you want me to work some alternative magic with my fingers and delve into a creep's life?'

'Carlson Davies, Baby Girl. Boss wants me on until you can give me a full life history.'

'Does he know or something?' She groaned, she couldn't keep her thoughts hidden all the time she could hear his tone.

'That was my reaction but we need to keep our heads.' Derek compromised with her.

'Rightio Hot Stuff, just talk away while I find.' She told him and asked him to confirm the man's date of birth before getting on with her work, she heard him take a shaky breath. 'Like old times Derek, like before Foyet, and Battle.'

If he thought before those, then he'd only regret it, because before them he was a blind man. 'How pissed was Kevin?'

'He'd calmed down when I finally went and found him on Sunday.'

'Sunday?'

'Yeah, he was still in a mood and I didn't want to have to deal with him so I left him to it.' Penelope confessed. 'I don't know how long I can keep this up though Derek.' She said, her voice full of emotion, her fingers still typing away.

'We can do this P. You never know what the future involves so just live day to day.' Derek said hoping that he too would keep that theory in mind. 'It might work out well, better than we expected.'

'I'm still waiting on that to happen for me.' Penelope told him bluntly. 'Right, Carlson Davies...' She started to list his history to Derek, her eyesight blurring from the tears that were pricking and she managed to keep the facade up. 'I've also sent it to yours, Hotch's and Rossi's PDA's. Is that everything?'

For now it is Princess.' Derek told her almost regretfully. 'Thanks for this. Love you.' He said as he closed the phone completely. 'Fuck.' He muttered as he realised what he had just said. Even if he meant it, he'd just made matter's 110% worse.

'Love you too.' Penelope said in a small voice to the dead line and let at least one tear dropped, she took he glasses off and caught the rest. Life was going to be so much harder now.

As the days passed, conversation with Derek had become alien, she needed to sort this, she needed her best friend back, not a stranger and little did she know but that was Derek's exact thoughts on the matter. The only way they could move on was by talking it out, not avoidance. Ignorance wasn't bliss, ignorance was hell.

So she sat at Derek's desk when she knew they were coming up, signing off what she needed and she heard the elevator doors and satisfied she sat back, and watched them enter, each one smiled at her as they came in, then it was Derek's turn and he just stood there, she picked her files up and went to Hotch.

'Sir, these are the done files from me.' She handed them over. 'Is it okay if I borrow Morgan?'

'Yeah go for it.' Hotch said harshly, he was fed up of Derek's mood. 'Don't let him back until he stops acting like a bear with a sore head.'

Penelope grabbed Derek's hand, pulled him out of the bullpen, bag and all and to her office. She yanked him in and then shut the door.

_**Feel your heart beating fast  
Hold me close, make this last  
We knew this day would come**_

Take a breath, breathing in  
I'm so scared, of you leaving  
Wish we could both just run

'I thought we said normal Derek?' She said as she remained pressed against the door.

'Yeah well you can't blame me for finding it hard can you?' Derek near enough bit at her. 'I can't get you out of my head and it's killing me!' He said trying not to raise his voice at her. 'Since that night all I can think of is you, its always you, first thing in the morning, last thing at night and God, you're in my dreams now! I can't escape you.'

'Well maybe we need some space.'

'No we don't.' He said stepping closer; he knew she was resisting him. 'Tell me right now, you don't think of me more than ever? Tell me you don't want me in your bed like you had me in that hotel the other night?' He watched her bite her lip. 'Tell me you don't want me at all Baby Girl?'

'You know I can't tell you that.' Penelope told him and dropped his gaze down. 'You know me when I lie.'

'Well let me catch you out lying.' He teased her, his tone low

She looked up at him. 'I don't want you Derek, I don't think about you.' She bit her lip again as she let the last words. 'I'm happy with my life.'

In that instance, he caught the lie, right down to the '_I'm happy with my life'_ and acted upon it. He kissed her fully, and heatedly, passion rushing out in ebbs and flows.

'We can't do this.' Penelope said pulling away just as Derek bit her lip sexually, the passion about to fully explode.

'I'll be waiting until you can Baby Girl.' He stole a quick peck before leaving her office in a much better mood.

_**You know I'll wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Yeah, I will wait for you  
You're the only thing worth holding onto**_

No matter how far,  
You know I can't live without my heart  
I hope you come home soon, soon

You know I'll wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Yeah I'll wait

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N: **_Wanna let me know what you want? AND I'll see if great minds think a like =)

I was gonna make it longer but I thought nope! Perfecto time to leave you lot wanting more =))

**Song:** Sugababes – Wait For You

I'm not sure if you've heard the songs I use, some are English artists but if not they're good songs! Lol


	7. Bittersweet Bitterness

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Penelope kept shooting Derek looks all the time they sat opposite one another, and he liked it, she could tell she was feeding his satisfaction and she couldn't help but continue to do it. Tamara was sat next to him, her hand in his lap and Kevin sat next to her with his arm around the back of the chair casually.

She shook her head as she tried to get some on the images of that night out of her head but it didn't work, it never would until she was fully sated.

'Penny you okay?' Kevin asked leaning in and the smell of his cologne filled her senses and she felt her head swirl a little, it was nowhere near as good as Derek's.

She looked up and saw Derek staring at her, Tamara as well, she looked around, everyone was staring at her. 'Uh, yeah, I'm fine.' She lied and smiled weakly. 'I'm going to go get some air quickly, then I'll get the next round in.' She excused her and walked out of the bar, everyone looking around confused.

'Everything okay with you two Kevin?' Derek asked as he sat back in his chair.

'Yeah, why wouldn't it be?'

'Things seem a little strained that's all.'

'We fine, and until you're dating items become less destructive maybe you should keep out of other peoples.'

'Whoa, Kevin, no need to be like that, I'm just worried.' Derek said as he noticed he'd hit a nerve with Kevin. 'Not gonna follow her?'

'No point.' Kevin said and they watched him storm off to the bar. Derek just removed Tamara's hand from his lap and went over to him, he leant on the bar looking at Kevin. 'What do you want now Morgan?'

'My girl's outside and you're not gonna go to her?'

'Your girl?' Kevin said and stood up straight and squared up to Derek. 'Last time I checked she was mine and you know what, you're the reason she's like this.' Derek stood up there, completely confused. 'Since you got with Tamara, started helping her, heck since that case Penelope's gone all quiet on me, she hardly talks to me anymore, she hardly lets me touch her.' Kevin huffed at him with aggression. 'You know what, if you'd just stop being an arse maybe we all might get the Penelope we love back. Tell her I went home.'

'Kevin...' Derek said and followed him. 'You can't leave her here; you know get a bit dancing going with her. Draw her out of herself.'

'Why are you so helpful? Don't think I haven't seen the looks you've been giving her all night.'

'Look, she's your girl, go get her in here and take her dancing.' Derek told him and smiled slightly, however much that hurt to tell him to do, it was his and Penelope blame; he looked over at the door. 'Look she's gonna get drinks in, just don't mess this up.' Kevin didn't so much as thank Derek he just walked towards Penelope, so Derek went back to Tamara with a heavy heart. 'Wanna dance?' He asked her and she smiled.

'Sure thing baby.' She said and they joined Hotch and Prentiss up on the dance floor. Soon Penelope brought the drinks back and noticed the empty seats.

'Where's everyone gone?' She asked and Rossi pointed with his glass in his hand towards where the 2 couples were having fun. 'Oh.'

'Come on Pen, let's go join erm.' Kevin asked her.

'I'm not in the mood for dancing really.' Penelope said as she went to slump down on her chair.

'I don't care; you and me are having at least one dance before we head home.' Penelope took a deep breath and agreed, she needed to move on, she couldn't get caught up in her own head so she smiled at him and they went dancing.

Derek looked at his baby girl dancing with her man as he danced with Tamara and he would've given his right arm to be the man she was with, but then the threat of life placed itself in between them and he realised just how dangerous loving Penelope was. But as he watched her place her arms around Kevin's neck and laugh away he realised how he loved playing with fire.

Penelope knew Derek was watching her, she knew he'd look as soon as she made it up there, just like she'd been looking at him on and off. If she had to admit it loving him was picking up as being fun. She felt naughty going behind people's backs with this secret.

For once the pair of them loved having a partner and being in love with someone else. The thrill of the chase picked up then and they both focused on their partners while being acutely aware of what the other was doing. Penelope then did something she'd been avoiding doing, she kissed Kevin, but as she pulled away she noticed Derek had stilled until Tamara refocused him. Now it seemed they were out to hurt one another but that wasn't the plan. The plan was to be best friends and keep it that way, that meant moving on and this, this was moving on for them both.

Kevin and Penelope took their seats again and Kevin had noticed a change in her but he didn't like it. 'What's up with you lately?' He asked as he closed in on her at the table.

'Excuse me?'

'You go from withdrawn and moody and happy and affectionate.'

'I'm just tired.' She feigned and smiled at him. 'I've had a couple of drinks I'm okay now.'

'No, you've picked up since going outside. What's been up with you the whole time before that?'

'Nothing, I've been fine.'

'Do you like Morgan?'

'Derek? Well yeah, he's my best friend, of course I like him.'

'No, more than that, is there something we should talk about?'

'No Kevin there isn't. Him and me are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. So will you leave it?'

'I'm going home, talk to me when you wanna face the truth okay?' Keith then got up and left Penelope seated there, Kevin had taken the moment that Reid, Rossi and JJ had left to go do dancing to get her alone and ask her. He did and he didn't feel in the mood to have the wool pulled over his eyes. Penelope shakily ran a hand over her head and grabbed her drink, she needed to be more convincing if she was going to keep this up, she couldn't bear to lose while Derek kept him and Tamara together.

Derek left Tamara after seeing Penelope alone and sat opposite her, he didn't know if he could quite handle being next to her. 'Where's lover boy?'

'He's gone home.' She mumbled as she rummaged through her bag for her phone and the number of a cab service. 'I honestly don't know how you do it.' She told him as she slammed her phone down and continued to rummage.

Derek frowned. 'Do what?'

'Watch me, watch Tamara, keep the charade going because my boyfriend's just left me in a bar with no lift home and told me that when I want to face the truth then I can go talk to him.'

'He told you that?'

'Seems grovelling at feet and wishing for eternity's the only way I'm gonna keep my side of the deal in this Handsome.' She stood up. 'Tell the guys I went home will ya?'

'Pen, I'll share a cab with you?'

'And Tamara as well?' Penelope asked him quietly as Tamara stepped off the dance floor, Derek nodded. 'I'm really okay Derek. I'll you at work in 3 days.' Penelope then left and for the first time after that night of sleeping with Derek she felt bitter.

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N: **_I honestly have no idea why I went the bitter route!! BUT I did and I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless... more soon!! =)

Only one update tonight guys! Sorry =( If I have a massively quick burst you might see another update but for now this is it... enjoy!


	8. Movie Night With A Flare

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Derek was standing outside of Penelope's apartment building later that week, back from a case, and a whole load of strained talking. The way he felt when Penelope left the bar that night still hung onto him, and he wanted to sort it. He wanted his baby girl and as much as he had his half of the plan to hold up he knew he couldn't.

So avoidance would just destroy them, they both couldn't keep it level headed and both could not keep it natural. They needed a release. So he walked up to her door, knocked on it, he knew Kevin had left, he'd watched him go and he waited and now he was making progression.

Penelope opened the door despondently, but as she saw Derek her heart lifted some and her eyes met his. 'Hey.' She said and leant against the door frame, she needed a hug but she didn't want Derek to do it because all she wanted was more. 'What you doing here?'

'Movie night.' He said and held up the bag of take out and bag of DVD's. 'It's tradition and you know it Baby Girl.'

Penelope bit her lip before she spoke. 'I'm not really in the mood.'

'I don't want to hear it.' He said stepped closer and she tried to stare him out before admitting defeat. 'You haven't been right since that night at the bar and we need to sort your head out gorgeous.'

'There's point, it'll be fucked in no time.'

'Well then we'll have to un-fuck it then won't we?'

'Derek...' She breathed out at him and sighed even deeper. 'What are we going to do?' She said as she approached him and took a seat on one of the stalls by the island in the kitchen. 'I'm thinking of taking a job, away from here, with Kevin.'

'Pen...' Derek said scared, he dropped what he had in his hands back into the bag and stepped around to be in front of her. 'I thought we said I didn't want you to leave?'

'It'll just make it easier.' She said and he knew she wasn't happy with the idea. 'As much as I hate it, I can't just sit and watch Tamara be with you, have you whenever she wants you. I can't lie to you about it all, I'm jealous.' She told him and looked up, her eyes gaining tears. 'I don't want to be jealous so I'm leaving.'

'No, don't.'

'You're making it work, with me being here, me and Kevin are slowly falling apart on one another. I don't know how much longer we're going to last.'

'You need to try like I am, it's hard trust me, me and Tamara aren't doing good but we're working at it.'

Penelope stood up and began to pace her small living room. 'You seem to work in public, I can't function right, not with you so close, not after having you and in the end Derek it's going to finish us altogether.'

'So you're gonna walk away.'

Penelope huffed angrily. 'Are you not listening to me?' She said and threw her arms in the air. 'I can't watch you live happily when all I can feel is emptiness that someone's getting what I almost have. I hate the fact that I got caught all those years back, it's keeping me from getting what I want. I'm begrudging you this but I hate that you have such career aspirations that we can't just give in.' It was as she turned to pace again that Derek engulfed her in his arms and kissed her how he'd been dying to do it. This time she didn't push him, this time she just let it all out.

When they were done they looked at one another. 'You need to hush woman. Don't think for even a second that just because me and Tamara are good in public because in private I can't bear to have sex with her and not see you. It's always about you.'

'I just miss that night. It was so reckless and carefree and perfect.'

'Well how about we do that again?'

'Here?'

'Right now.' Derek drew her close again. 'Each time we go to fail we need a pick me up, we're losing our grips baby, we need to get a hold again, be strong.'

'There's only one I can get that empowerment Handsome but we still have partners.'

'And are you going to tell me that you don't like the thrill of danger that comes with loving me and being with Lynch?' He saw her eyes flash. 'Yeah I noticed, because I'm loving the feeling of being in love with you and going behind people's backs.'

'One problem?'

'Is that it looks like I don't want to love you in public? Looks like I don't want this to be real? Looks like I just want to have sex with you?'

'Get out of my head Hot stuff.'

'I'm not in your head, I feel it too but until we can resolve our problems this is gonna be it, when we both can get away I'm going to romance you and make love to you because I know that one day we'll see a light at the end of the tunnel and win.'

'You're a smooth talker but Derek; I cannot live without you anymore.'

'I think we've got us a new plan now.' Derek said and kissed her with so much lust Penelope felt dizzy from it. 'We find ways out of our relationships and we find a way to get an us with our jobs.'

'I'd quit if I could.'

'You're not quitting sweetness.' He told her and smiled. 'But now, I think you've waited long enough. When's Kevin back?'

'He said he'd ring.'

'Well until then we're gonna have us some fun.' He said and pulled Penelope into her room and threw her down on the bed. He stood over her as he pulled his shirt off and looked at her smiling and realised he hadn't seen that type of smile from her in a while. 'When you kiss Kevin next, imagine it's me. It'll be more believable.' He told her as he got on top and began to take her clothes off.

'And when Tamara puts her hand near little Derek imagine it's my hand wanting a play.' She said as she helped him get naked and saw the pure state of ecstasy took over and they both got what they were after. A release, a top up, a new plan, a new outlook.

'However long it takes Pen, I'll be waiting I promised you that in your office and I will keep my side if you can keep your side?'

'That's all I've ever done handsome.' She said and let what was natural take over, as did Derek and as they fell apart panting they both felt fulfilled again. Penelope's phone began to vibrate; Kevin had been gone nearly 2 hours. She rolled over, composed herself and answer. 'Hey.'

'_I'm on my way home, want me to get dinner?'_

'I've eaten; Derek came over for our movie night.'

'_Will he be gone when I get back?'_

'We're just getting through our last film and then he's going.'

'Okay good.'

'Don't be like that, it's okay for you to have friends so it's going to be okay for me too.'

'_Okay Penny, I'll see you in a bit.' _

'See ya later, love you.' She said and put the phone down and looked back at Derek. 'Convincing?'

'If not a little strained but I do believe that top up shag helped.'

'Mm, me too.' She told him as he pinned her under him and kissed her harder and rougher and all sexual. 'We need to make this place look like we've just been lounging around.'

'Sort yourself out princess and I'll set up the decoy.' Derek said and got up and got dressed, Penelope then went and did the same, she was still on cloud 9 and she knew she would be until the next time. She got up and got dressed, fixed her hair and her makeup and helped Derek.

When Kevin came back and let himself in Penelope was on one side of the couch, Derek on the other, a bowl of pop corn between them, a film winding down and take away over the coffee table. He stole a glance into the bedroom; everything was still in its place.

'Having fun?' He asked them as he closed the door.

'Yeah thanks honey, how's your mom?'

'She's good.' Kevin said going into the kitchen and getting a beer. 'How's the film?

'Finished.' Derek said and stood up; grabbing the rubbish he put it in the bin. 'I guess I'll leave you two lovers alone.'

'Yeah go have fun with Tamara; I'm sure she'll love the surprise.' Penelope played her part. 'Thanks for tonight.'

'For old times eh? Before the craziness, it was fun.' He said, Kevin watched until Penelope stood at the door and they rounded up their conversation.

'It was, I like the old times.' She said with a smile. 'As much as I like the new times.' She added and Derek smirked and then kissed her cheek.

'Speak to you later Baby Girl, or if you get too caught up, I'll see you at work Monday.'

'You will do Hot Stuff.' She then shut the door and looked at Kevin, she went up to him. 'Everything okay?'

'Perfectly, you look so pretty with your hair like that.'

_Pretty_. There it was again. 'Thanks Kev.' She told him and kissed him, her head filling with the thought that it was Derek not Kevin. 'I'm going for a bath.' She said and left, going into the bathroom with a smile. She was in control again.

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N: **_Well we have us some dangerous loving now, hope you're still enjoying!!


	9. Playing With Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Penelope paced her office, back and forth and back and forth, teddy in head trying to alleviate some stress that was wracking her body. She'd just been on the phone when an explosive went off, and no one was answering their phones, picking up their radios or contacting her at all.

She knew this case was going to be bad but she'd never anticipated this, she never realised that her door had opened up in her mid pace and arms devour her the best way they could. It was as the scent of Derek was breathed into her system and she caught on that he was there she broke.

'It's okay; I got you now Baby Girl.' He told her as he kissed her head and soothed her. 'We're all okay, I have no idea how but we are.'

'I thought I'd lost you.' She sobbed and then the realisation hit her, she hadn't and her emotions came under check and she pulled away. 'You really okay?'

'More than okay sweetness, I'm just glad this case was close to home, I'd have died being stuck on a plane for this.'

'I'm okay now, now I know but I need to see the guys.'

'Sure thing Baby Girl, let's go.' He told her and headed out of the open door. 'Come on, I want that frown turned upside down.' Penelope smiled at that and followed him down to the bullpen, Reid and Emily were sitting in their rightful places, coffee in hand, Rossi had just left his office, so had JJ and if she had to bet Penelope would say that Hotch was in his office. 'See we're all okay so let's get you a coffee and take a break with us.'

'Go for it Handsome.' Penelope said and they breezed into the bullpen and joined the conversation. 'See perfectly fine.'

'Well I have every right to panic about my superheroes.' Penelope feigned as she took a sip to her drink and relaxed some more. When work called again she got up and went into her office, not realising that Derek was hot on her tail and he followed her right into the small space and drew her into his arms tightly before pressing his lips to hers and allowing one thing to turn into another.

'Need...' Another small kiss. 'To... lock the...' A lengthier kiss. 'Door.' Penelope said in amongst Derek's attention, they just moved together and locked the door and then resumed what they were doing hopefully uninterrupted. He hitched skirt up after she'd kicked her heels off, he then pulled her tights down and then her panties while she undid his jeans and pulled them down followed by his boxers. The feel of Derek's hands on the back of her bare thighs was a sensation to behold, the security he offered Penelope as he propped her up on the edge of her desk was sensational, he then just thrust into her and she just took it willingly, wanting more.

'Oh God.' Penelope said as she leant backwards as the orgasmic feel rose in her as Derek kept going. 'Derek...' She panted. 'Don't, ever, stop.' She said and leant forward to kiss him, she was in heaven, nothing else mattered.

Derek looked at Penelope as they made love, another sordid secret, sex in her office, he smiled as she let his name out as she put her head back and he leant in and began to nip at her neck. She was in the middle of a moan when a knock came from her door and the door handle twiddled side to side.

The pair of them just stood and looked at one another, Penelope giggled slightly. 'Now I feel naughty.' She whispered and Derek kissed her lips gently.

'Me too.' He said as he pulled away from her as the knock became incessant, he pulled his boxers and jeans up while Penelope pulled her tights up, pulled her skirt down and rearranged the desk quickly. Derek put her shoes under her desk haphazardly to make it look like she'd done her usually and taken her shoes off while she worked.

'Hide behind the door.' She told him as she saddened herself and stole one more look before unlocking the door. As it opened Kevin burst in.

'Why was the door locked?'

'Because I needed some privacy.' She said stepping backwards towards her desk, keeping Kevin's back to the door.

'I heard about the team.' He said and then engulfed her in his arms comfortingly. Penelope was shocked for a moment, he never did this when a case turned bad, she put her arms up and held onto his shoulders and looked at Derek as he sneaked out of the room quietly and disappeared in the corridor. 'Just remember they're okay.'

'I know they are, I went down there and had a chat with them, just some bumps and bruises but they're all okay.'

'That's good then.' He agreed and pulled away from her. 'Dinner tonight? Get you out for a bit?'

'I've been asked to go for drinks with the team at 8.'

'Well we can get dinner at 6 and meet them at 8, how does that sound?'

Penelope was floored again. 'Uh, erm, that sounds great.' She told him and Kevin kissed her before leaving her to get on with work.

She worked through the rest of the afternoon when her phone flashed up; she saw she had a new message so she flipped her phone up and smiled as Hot Stuff marked the screen, opening it she let out a little laugh.

_In office entertainment is definitely the best x_

She smirked and hit the reply button.

_**There was me thinking any Baby Girl entertainment was the best x**_

She waited and instantaneously a text came back.

_Oh believe me it is, just the terrains make it exciting X_

She laughed.

_**Well that's good then, maybe next time we can try it on top of a dryer? Or go wild... x**_

She left it hanging and he replied quickly.

_Oh, on the dryer? Let's see, mine Thursday, T's out, K's busy, we're not... x_

_**Got yourself a deal Handsome x**_

_Good Baby Girl, now you definitely on for drinks tonight? I want a dance x_

_**I am indeed Agent Morgan, and you'll have to wait for a dance. Now get on with work x**_

Both Derek and Penelope closed their phones and got back to work with a grin, nothing was bringing them down today. Except their smiles did drop as they saw the other's partners with them, it was always going to happen, like a reality slap of what they were striving for.

'Go sit down.' Kevin said and pushed her towards the table that only had Tamara and Derek on it so far, she smiled as she approached and Derek noticed she was wearing a dress now and her makeup was different. He gawped, she looked beautiful as ever.

'Hey.' She said and took a seat next to Derek. 'Been here long?'

'10 minutes, give or take.' Derek said grabbing his beer. 'Been somewhere nice?'

'Just went out for dinner.'

'I'm gonna grab a drink, want another beer babe?'

'Er, yeah go on then.' Derek said with a slight smile and Tamara left and went towards Kevin at the bar and latched on. 'You look beautiful.' Penelope laughed. 'What's up?' He saw her face. 'He called you pretty again?'

'It's like his most used word.'

'Damn that man needs to open his eyes.' Penelope blushed in the half light and Derek smiled at her. 'One day all you're going to hear is how beautiful you are.'

'From you?'

'From me.' Derek agreed and squeezed her hand. 'You don't know how hard it is not to kiss you right here, right now.'

'Hmm, bathroom, in an hour.' Penelope told him with a seductive smile and Derek relaxed then, they were both insatiable.

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_


	10. Stopping A Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Derek sorted his shirt and headed for the door, he was taking Penelope on a secret rendezvous, a date full of secrecy.

Penelope straightened the purple dress she was wearing and went and answered the door, Derek just looked at her, swallowed and entered scooping her into his arms and kissing her as his left leg rose and kicked shut the door.

'Hmm, discreet.' Penelope said and giggled as he looked into her eyes. 'You like wearing my kisses?'

_**You want a temporary tattoo, don't you?  
You wanna Wear My Kiss  
All over your body  
Once you try it on, you can't live without it  
You wanna Wear My Kiss  
All over your lips  
I promise you this  
You wanna Wear My Kiss**_

'Maybe more than you like wearing mine.' Derek said and pulled her close. 'Come on Baby Girl; let's get that beautiful arse of yours to our dinner date.' Penelope giggled and pulled a coat around her and then left with him. 'It's cold out.'

'And we're not supposed to be dating.' She stated and he nodded and they got into his SUV quickly before he drove out. Penelope turned slightly in her seat to look more at him. 'What's up princess?'

'I just want to come home to you handsome that's all. I'm really done with all this sneaking.'

'Little while longer.'

'Yeah.' Penelope agreed and turned back to the front, she thought Derek wasn't interested in anything more than this type of relationship, a sneaky one on the side. 'Can you pull over?'

'Excuse me?'

'Pull over.' She said a little louder. 'I can't do this. Just pull over and I'm going home.'

'Baby Girl, you can't, we're in the middle of nowhere.'

'I don't care.' Penelope couldn't understand why she had a race of emotion in her but she felt the knot loosen more in her. 'Just pull over Derek!' She yelled as he continued to drive, he took that as a sure sign to not keep going so he pulled over, turned off the engine and turned to her and saw her crying. 'I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't go on this date.'

'Baby Girl talk to me.'

'Just take me home.'

'God damn it Penelope.' He said and hit the steering wheel, Penelope jumped at the force he used. 'It's hard, I get that but come on, I have you out of the house now, we're halfway to the restaurant, you look stunning, I want you.'

'But not like you want Tamara.' Penelope sobbed and then sucked in an unsteady breath. 'I don't want to be the sordid secret anymore Derek, I'm so sick and tired of it. I cannot be with a man most of the time when I don't love him.'

'We're gonna get this sorted.'

'But when?' She asked him. 'When it's too late?'

'It won't be too late.' Derek said certain. 'Because you know what? Both Tamara and Kevin are seeing the cracks growing and once we've sorted them out we'll go talk to Hotch... because Baby we've gone about this all wrong.'

_**I don't need to ever exchange (you know I)  
I don't need to ever replace (you know I)  
I'm not going any damn place (you know I)  
You should know that I - I - I ohh - I**_

Penelope pursed her lips for a moment, then blinked to halt tears. 'You think?' She asked him sarcastically. 'I'm sorry Derek but I think we need distance. Each and every day I just want you, not Kevin, you, but every day I have to try and strive to make a relationship work because life has to be a bitch and take over. I want that uncomplicated life you want but at this rate its not coming to us.'

Derek grabbed her hand tightly then. 'We are gonna get it, and soon.' He saw Penelope's face. 'Let's get you home baby girl.'

'I'm sorry.' She said feebly. 'I thought I was doing okay but the realisation just hit me and I haven't been feeling that great and...'

'You're ill?'

'I don't know, Kevin's had something the last couple of weeks, maybe I just caught that but I don't feel one hundred percent. Stress wrecks havoc on me anyway and this, this is getting stressful.' She said and ran her fingers over her temples. 'I can't lie Derek, you know that. I'm amazed that no one's clocked on.'

'I get it baby girl, but I'll still be here. Right until the guys know, we get them on hand first then we'll go from there.' Derek said and leant in and cupped Penelope's face. 'Just remember I'll be waiting and I'm gonna make this as easy as possible for you.' He told her and she smiled at him. 'So you keep that chin up Baby Girl and just remember that it's gonna pass and we're gonna get what we want.'

'Derek...'

'I'm not going anywhere and unless you flee the country nor are you.' Derek told her. 'Now how much do you want to run?'

'Well if it's running with you I'd be happy but I'm not ready to leave you.' She confessed and looked up at him. 'I just want this to be sorted.'

'We will sort it.' He said and kissed her and then the sound of a siren sounded and lights beamed on and off. 'Oh dear.' Penelope giggled but then grew serious as an officer approached the driver side, Derek wound the window down. 'How can I help you officer?'

'Any reason you've stopped on the side of the road?'

'My girlfriend wasn't feeling well so I pulled over to check she was okay, we're just about to head off now.' Derek said politely, complete with a smile.

'Okay, you sure everything's okay?' He asked seeing Penelope's dampened cheeks.

'Yes thank you.' Penelope told the officer and smiled.

'Okay well if everything's okay I'll let you get on your way.'

'Thank you.' Derek said and started the engine up and started to wound the window up when the officer walked away, as he pulled back onto the road, he sighed. 'Don't get beat down.'

'I'll try not to.' Penelope said trying to convince herself the whole journey home. She wanted to love who she wanted to and not who she needed to.

Penelope wanted Derek, Derek wanted Penelope.

Penelope needed Kevin. Derek needed Tamara.

But only for a short time longer.


	11. Too Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

A/N: My bad! I forgot this on the previous chapt... Songs: Sugababes-Wear my kiss and Taio Cruz- No Other One

Hope you enjoy this!!!

* * *

Derek lay awake the whole night thinking things over, as of late he'd become pensive to a lot of things, it'd been nearing 4 weeks since the night at the bar and he was now getting jealous of Kevin.

He didn't know how they managed it but they did and he was able to get her into the bathroom and treat her the way he wanted to, he remembered how much fun it was too. The element of playing with fire growing ever more fierce. They were in a public place, no locks on the door, in the female restroom where Tamara or even JJ or Emily could just come in and hear it all.

He nipped her neck and made love to her in stages; he kept it slow at first, making this yet another way to make love to her different. They kept it down in timing and no longer than 20 minutes later they were both at the table with a new drink feigning that they had met one another at the bar and bought a round, no one was none the wiser.

Since that and the failed date he couldn't keep a grip and now he understood what Penelope was going through the night he instigated a movie night turn love fest and why she'd stopped the date before they made it. It was hard and the more time he got with Penelope the happier he was but he couldn't keep doing that behind people's backs.

When morning came he did he's usual and went out on a run but when he came back he had made a couple of decisions, life changing ones.

Penelope rolled over that same morning and faced the window, she wasn't happy, she wasn't going to get happier any time soon, she quietly got up and went and had a shower. Coming out refreshed and dressed she saw Kevin had made her breakfast, he turned around as she took the towel out of her hair and handed her a cup of coffee.

'We need to talk.' Kevin said as Penelope down on one of the seats, she looked up at him and nodded.

'We really do.' Penelope agreed and certain ease took over the room.

Hours later Derek walked into work with a smile on his face, he ignored Emily and Reid's looks as they watched him start the day without any coffee. He stood up and waltzed towards Penelope's door. He knocked, no answer, he knocked again, still no answer. Frowning he found Kevin behind him.

'Oh hey Kevin, seen Penelope?'

'No she left this morning, she's not picking up her phone.' He saw Derek's frown. 'Is she not in? I was just coming to see if she wanted to go to lunch.'

'No she's not in.' Derek said and left Kevin standing there on his own in the corridor as he headed to Hotch's office, he rapped on the door and went in. 'Hotch, heard from Penelope today?'

'Just a minute ago.'

'Oh.'

'Why?'

'Is she okay?' Derek asked worriedly. 'I mean, why isn't she here?'

'She told me she just needed a couple of hours and she'd be in.' Hotch told him as he closed the file in front of him. 'Derek if I ask you something will you be truthful with me?'

'Yeah.'

'How long have you been sleeping with Penelope?' Derek just stared right at that moment and Hotch smiled. 'She didn't say anything but you two, I don't know you're relationships changed and I heard you on the phone to her whilst on a case.'

'Hotch you cannot breathe a word of this to no one.'

I won't, count me the only person that knows.'

'I really need to find her. I'm screwing this up.'

'Go but come back with her.' Hotch told Derek and he nodded. 'But Derek don't you have a girlfriend?'

'Taken care of.' Derek told him and fled the office and ran out of the building as fast as he could and to his SUV, once in it he just drove out of his spot and began his hunt for Penelope.

He went to hers, his, the park, the diner they frequented, their favourite restaurant. All kept coming up empty. Then as he drove past it, he went and turned around and parked up. He went in and walked up to the desk of the hotel that had kicked started all of this.

The man looked up and smiled, Derek almost smiled, it was the man from that night. 'Ah you come back to join your girlfriend?' Derek took that as a good sign but didn't know how to respond. 'Pretty little blonde, bold, colourful?' Derek nodded.

'What room's she in?'

'Same one as last time, she got it for the night.'

'Is there another key?' The man looked at him warily. 'Please, it's urgent.' The man then turned and grabbed the key before turning back and handing it over. 'Thanks.'

'That's okay Sir.' He smirked and Derek just looked at him as he readied to say something. 'Go find her Sir.'

'Thanks Jeeves.' Derek said and ran to the elevator; he couldn't believe he was back at this place, a place that he would view as sacred to him and to Penelope, the key starting point to their life. To his happiness. He rode the elevator up and looked at the wall, he remembered pushing her against it, devouring her bit by bit, intoxicating himself with every inch of her. He wondered if Penelope thought the same about it.

As the resounding ping came he looked out and down the corridor. He took a breath and broke into a run to go to the door, the honeymoon suite, and put the key card in and heard the click and he pushed the door open and walked in.

Everything was still the same except sunlight flooded in instead of moonlight. He looked around but found the place empty that was until he went towards the bed and found Penelope sitting on it, just looking at her hands, completely silent.

'Baby girl?' He called out and Penelope looked up slowly and smiled sadly at him. 'What's up?' She looked away then, she didn't want to talk to him. 'You aren't getting away from this P.' He told her as he took his boots off and got on the bed next to her. 'What's keeping the oracle from her post?'

'Kevin.' She croaked at him and looked up at him slightly. 'I'm in too deep.'

'Too deep?' He asked her confused, he hated seeing her like this, she wasn't Penelope Garcia, she was just too quiet. 'Explain princess.'

'I went to have a chat with him, I didn't want lies anymore, I wanted to end it, I'd rather be lonely than live with my life the way it is.'

'Right...' He's heart both soared and broke at the same time, he'd had the same chat with Tamara and had amicable ending from it.

'Except this happened.' She said and passed him a ring, a delicate little thing that didn't look like it cost much. 'A pretty ring for my pretty finger.'

'Kevin proposed.' Derek said and he didn't know how to feel, he's girl was almost him but here it was ready to be ripped away. 'You should say yes.'

'I can't.'

'It'll be simpler to marry him than wait for me, wait for us to sort our act out.'

'I honestly can't marry Kevin handsome.' She said and looked down, a tear running a track down her cheek.

'Why can't you?'

'Because I'm pregnant.' She said and Derek froze, making a small gap between them, he was in shock. 'I'm nearly 4 weeks pregnant.'

4 weeks pregnant. 4 weeks since their fun in the bar's bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Now I wrote this chapter before the date on, so those who guessed, Congrats!! =)


	12. I'm Done

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Derek's whole world crashed and burned at that moment, and it wasn't in a bad way, he forgot about work, he forgot about life, at that moment in time it was all to do with Penelope. 'Pregnant?'

'Yeah pregnant.' Penelope said and looked up at him her eyes began to stream as she saw his look and she climbed off the bed to get away from him, from his gaze, from the look he was giving her.

'Wh-when did you find out?' He said as he remained shocked and just frozen and tense.

'Yesterday.' She said and turned to look out of the window, she couldn't stop herself crying now, she was torn up, she had the plan with Derek, she had to deal with Kevin, she had the ring in her hand, she was in the place it all started and she was pregnant.

Derek moved then, sat up, he needed to know. 'Is it Kevin's?' He heard Penelope's painful sobs and guessed the worse. 'It's okay if it is baby girl, it's completely fine.' Her crying continued and the ring dropped to the floor. 'Pen, really, what's done is done; we can't keep a lie with this.'

'This.' Penelope said as anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach and she was done being the secret and she was done with the lies, it was out of character for both of them. 'This baby...' She said stepping closer. 'Is no way in God's name anything to do with Kevin Lynch, it's yours Derek.' She yelled at him and he flinched, Penelope was never like this. 'I'm so sick and tired of playing the piece on the side, I'm sick of doing things that I don't want to do, I'm sick and tired doing all of this Derek!'

'Penelope...'

'No! You really know how to give a mind fuck when you want to.' Penelope continued to yell. 'We started this, we admitted that we love, no wait, are IN love with one another and then a couple of months down the line it's all, 'You just need to love him', and 'Imagine he's me' and now, now it's 'you should marry him', well Derek I don't want to love him, I don't want to imagine his you and for fuck sake I don't want to marry him!'

She then looked at him and he saw the pain she was going through, so the hurt that she was feeling. 'The last time we were here we did what was a long time coming and ever since we've been running here there and everywhere to continue it but you know we've deceived a lot of people, not to mention trying to keep relationships going with other people! That's wrong on so many levels Derek!

So screw my job I can't do it anymore, screw my life because I can't fucking well bring a baby into the world when it comes out dark skinned and be married to Kevin fucking Lynch can I? _Oh it's a recessive gene on my side of the family honey don't worry about it, the baby's all yours of course_. Yeah 'cause that would go down better than a lead balloon wouldn't it?' Derek remained completely silently while Penelope carried on.

'I refuse to bring a baby into this world with its first moments being all a lie and full of heart break. So keep you're fucking job and get to those careers aspects you so highly want but I won't sit back and live a whole load of lies anymore.' She said and then went and grabbed her stuff not realising that Derek was off the bed and coming up behind her with haste.

Derek grabbed her and she dropped everything, he then pushed her against the nearest wall, arms above her head slightly. 'You actually think that right here, right now, I'm gonna let you leave the place where we started this without a fight.'

'I'm done Derek.'

'I don't think you are.' Derek told her with a low growl. 'What we're gonna do is go pay Lynch a visit, be honest, then go to work and talk to Hotch, who might I add knows and then we're gonna go sort Strauss out and then I'm gonna take you home and I'm going get you dinner and then run you a bath, then we're gonna go to bed and sleep, nothing to do with just wanting sex but everything to do with starting a family.'

'It's not that simple.'

'Tamara's gone Pen, long gone, I had that chat this morning, I'm free and as for my job, you really think I'd be so heartless to not want you and my own child?' He told her as he began to nip at her neck with small kisses. 'You think I'd pass up the offer to finally have the woman of my dreams? Think I'd let it slip?'

'We did before and we were okay with it.' Penelope said in a whisper. 'You wanted to do it that way.'

Derek's head shot up. 'Didn't you?' She bit her lip and shook her head. 'I thought if we did that we'd protect one another, that it'd be the simplest reasoning but now I know it's nothing but the most complicated way.' He said and kissed her. 'I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't think things through properly and I'm nearing losing you.'

'You'd never lose me.' Derek looked at her, his eyes holding hers strongly. 'I love your sexy tosh too much to lose it.' She said a little too sad for Derek's liking.

'I want you to know that the last time we were in this room was one of most happiest and cherished moments in my life. It changed me more than you'll ever know but I let my ego and my job prospects cloud my vision and in doing so I pushed and pulled you and now I feel like all I've done is mess with your head Baby, and if anything ,that's the last thing I ever wanted to do.'

'Shut up Derek.' Penelope said sternly and Derek's eyes snapped to hold her gaze. 'Just shut up right now and kiss me.'

'With pleasure.' Derek told her and leant in and kissed her full throttle, her pinned between the cool wall and Derek's aching body, both yearning for more, both wanting no one but the other and both finally completely free.

When Derek pulled away he looked at her with a smile on his lips. 'So pregnant eh?'

'Well and truly baby making Handsome.' She said with a grin and her eyes twinkled. 'What's mamma Morgan gonna say when she finds out her big boy's not been having protected sex?'

'Don't care, I'm given her a grandbaby.' Derek looked at Penelope's face look full of expectancy, full of worry, full of a child like secret. 'What is baby girl?'

'Try giving her 2 grandbabies.' She said putting her middle finger and index finger up to ply emphasis on the number. She stood there still between the wall and his body as he stared. 'You gotta tell her that not only did you at your age have unprotected sex but that she's got 2 grandbabies due in about 8 months.'

Derek's face grew into a larger beam and Penelope relaxed at seeing the sheer amount of happiness. 'Oh God you are amazing Baby Girl.' He said and pulled her into his arms and squeezed her.

'Derek...' She gasped and he let her go worriedly. 'I'm tender in the boob area... tight squeezing doesn't do wonders however nice it is.'

'I'm sorry I'm just so happy.'

'Well then kiss me.' She said and before she managed to round that sentence off he pulled her gently towards him and kissed her passionately.

Pulling away breathless he smirked. 'We need to go see Hotch now.'

'You said he knew, did you tell him?'

'No he guessed from the way we are lately.'

'Damn profilers.' She muttered under breath with a roll of her eyes as Derek dropped down to the floor and began to pick her things up.

'You love it really.' Derek said standing up and gave her things before taking her hand and going to check out.


	13. That Was Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Penelope wrung her hands as she paced her office, Hotch and Rossi now knew and they were over the moon that it'd finally happen, for now they only wanted to know that they were together and they could both vouch that work had not changed at all, if anything there was an improvement.

So the three men had gone to Strauss and left her behind, they didn't want her in the middle of the firing line from Strauss but Penelope had called Kevin and told him to come down and meet her and so here she was with the truth just waiting to be shared. The knock at her door stopped her dead and she pulled it opened and Kevin rushed in, he went to hug her, kiss her, touch her but she stepped back and pulled the ring out.

'I've decided.'

A smile screwed on Kevin's face. 'Where have you been first? I was worried, you ran this morning.'

'Kevin...' She stopped his irrelevant rambling. 'I can't marry you.' She said and passed him the ring back. 'It's beautiful and it's amazing that you see me that way but I realised today I can't marry you. It'd be a lie; I wouldn't be able to make it work.'

Kevin's face darkened as sadness overtook. 'I guess you're right.' Kevin said and looked up at her. 'I've kept something from you.' He saw Penelope's face flash with momentary confusion. 'I slept with someone else.'

'Oh.' Penelope's lips let out the single syllable, it was completely heartbroken.

'I'm sorry, it just happened at a bar.'

'Erm, I slept with someone else too.' Penelope said and braced herself for yelling but it never came, Kevin just stared at her and his shoulders dropped and he looked less tensed to be in the room with her. 'I'm sorry I just... it just happened.'

'With Morgan right?' Penelope didn't need to answer; Kevin nodded and got on with it. 'I slept with Tamara.' Now that floored Penelope because right at that moment Derek and Hotch entered the wall after being stonewalled by Strauss. Kevin spun round and he was shocked to see no anger on Derek's face. 'Sorry.'

'I got your girl, you got mine, seems we've all never been all in, in our relationships eh man?'

'Don't you want to punch me?'

'Do you want to hurt Penelope?'

'Oh God no!' Kevin said a little shaky. 'Me and Tamara saw it as dishonest and we decided one more try at our relationships with you then give up and I guess we just got our result.' He saw Hotch's look and saw some things needed discussing. 'I'll see you later. We need to talk Penny.'

'Yes we do.' Penelope said quietly and looked at the two men. 'It's bad news isn't it?'

'She's looking for a transfer for you.' Hotch said apologetically. 'Rossi's gone to the director, you're too valuable to us as a team.'

'And too me.' Derek said coming in and wrapping his arms around.

'One problem.' Penelope stated a little louder. 'There are no transfers available right now, that means I've just got myself a one way ticket to prison.'

'Oh no you don't.' Hotch said as his cell rang out from inside his jacket pocket, he pulled it out. 'Hotchner.' He bit back. 'Yes, she's with me now.' He listened to the other person, Penelope and Derek listened to the silence that met Hotch's replies. 'Okay we'll be right up.' He closed his phone. 'Strauss' office now.'

Penelope looked at Derek before following Hotch, all three of them went to the office and were allowed straight in, Penelope didn't know whether to settle her stomach or allow it to continue to somersault as she saw Strauss, the director and Rossi in the room.

'Ah, Garcia, I hear we have a slight matter on our hands here.' The director said with a smile.

'Yes Sir.' She replied.

'Care to explain?'

Penelope sucked in a breath. 'I've broke the fraternization rules Sir.' She told him honestly. 'I know that breaking these rules is reason for a transfer or reason to sack me.'

'What will happen if you get the sack?'

'Well I can't really, I got told at the start of this job that I'll do the sentence I was meant to do for getting caught hacking.'

'How do you feel about that prospect?'

'Sir...'

'How do you feel Garcia?'

'I know I wouldn't last.' She told him point blank and dropped her gaze as she felt ashamed at her admittance to weakness.

'Well to be honest, I don't want you transferred or put in jail, you don't belong there I think the years of loyal service you've supplied to us have proven that you've paid you dues Garcia. I want taken off you file the stipulation that the only way to leave the job is via transfer or jail. I think you deserve some freedom to leave the job if you so wish too.'

'Thank you Sir.'

'Penelope, call me George, we're all friends here.' He turned to Strauss. 'Aren't we Erin?'

Strauss crossed her arms over her chest. 'Yes, I suppose we are George.' She then looked at Hotch, Rossi, Derek and Penelope. 'As for you two.' She pointed to Derek and Penelope. 'No in office distraction.'

'Oh, I think I want them to keep going how they were.' George jumped in. 'The haste the team have solved cases lately has improved and there's positive feedback from the police precinct they've helped so I think life should just continue with its course.' He then straightened up. 'Congratulations you two and don't listen to Erin, she's a pussy cat really.'

They all laughed as Strauss couldn't help but let a bit of ice slip. They then went back to the bull pen and JJ left her office to see where they'd all disappeared too, her face etched with concern.

'Where did you go? One moment you were here, the next we're seeing the backs of your heads.'

'Conference room.' Hotch said, they knew this was coming and he wanted Derek and Penelope to have all the privacy they needed. Everyone went in and they shut the door.

'Right there's no destruction of the team, there's no deaths.' Penelope jumped in. 'But well me and Derek have been sneaking and creeping for the last couple of months.'

'I knew it!' Emily and JJ said and turned to Reid. 'Hand it over pretty boy.' Reid pulled out two $10 notes and put them in their hands.

'You bet on us!' Derek said amused and they nodded as Penelope began to laugh. 'I thought better of you kid.'

'It was an open opportunity but come on you two hid it from me, those two took a hazard guess.'

'There's more Spence.' JJ said as she felt excited.

'Erm, no it's nothing.' Penelope said and she looked at Derek and he nodded.

'Sure?'

'Positive.'

Emily crossed her arms and shot the pair a look and they smirked. 'So when's the wedding?'

'Soon.' Derek said with a large grin. 'Just tell them Baby Girl.' He saw her nod and take a deep breath.

'How do you fancy being aunts and uncles?'

'You're pregnant!'

'Yes I am.' She confirmed and JJ and Emily ran in and hugged her tightly but got the same push off Derek got, they stepped back and looked at her. 'Another thing is that in well 8 months, there won't be one... there's gonna be two.'

They elicited a scream from JJ and Emily and Reid stood marginally shocked at the outburst. 'Come on Kid, it's the best news they heard in work for a while.'

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Right apologises now! I won't be able to update until Monday! Or maybe this morning but I'm not holding hope!

Tomorrow's my birthday so there is no way I'm getting near a laptop for any of the day but I got 2 updates done so I hope you enjoy nonetheless and can hold on =)


	14. Wanting Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Derek was pacing the cabinets back and forth and back and forth, Reid and Hotch just following him as he went. He was nervous, just picking a piece of metal and a gem had never felt so nerve racking, but he wanted nothing but perfection. It wanted something poignant and something that summed Penelope up.

_**There comes a time in every man's life  
When he's gonna have to make a choice  
Should he keep up with the playa's life  
Or listen to that inner voice**_

Sayin if you got a good one  
You'd be a fool if you let it go  
I admit the other days were fun  
But I think it's time for me to grow

There ain't noone in this entire world  
I'd rather be with than you girl 

He knew what this moment meant; this was the making of him entirely. A wife and two kids. He needed it to be beyond anything he could imagine, he needed it to be something that would catch Penelope by surprise every time she looked at it, he needed it to scream forever. It couldn't just be any old rock.

'Just pick one Morgan.' Reid said after his fourth trip towards the back of the shop.

'Reid, really, don't tell him that.' Hotch said as he kept up the pace. 'You'll know what this moment feels like one day. Trust me.' Hotch crossed his arms across his chest and watched Derek, he knew this moment, sheer moment of terror of getting it either entirely right or wrong but he also knew that either way she wouldn't care, past experience had taught him that.

'Can I help you gentlemen.' The shop assistant asked politely with a smile. 'I've watched you pace and only just made it around to you.'

'I need an engagement ring.'

'Lucky lady.' She quipped with another polite smile. 'Right, run of some words you'd used to describe her.'

Derek stood up straight and smiled, he'd be delighted to do this. 'She's beautiful, colourful, bold, vibrant, eccentric, she's perfect.'

'That's quite a running list.' Derek nodded proudly. 'Well bold and vibrant and perfect would be your diamond rings, although its not necessary to have a diamond it's just the one that hits most of the points.' She said pulling a tray out and putting it on the glass cabinet top. 'Now it depends if you want to catch her eye or everyone else's the most.'

'I want her to look at it and it take her breath away each and every time.'

'There needs to be more gentlemen like you out there sir.' She said with another smile. 'Well beautiful is definitely your diamond solitaire.' She saw that none of them were grabbing Derek's attention. 'How about making one? It'll be a bit more expensive but 100% unique and exact to how you want it to be.'

'Can you do that?' Derek looked up from the rings and at her, she nodded at him. 'How do I do that then?'

She grabbed a leaflet. 'It's simple, you describe to us what type of ring you want, what gems you want on it, what size you want them to be and we make it up, we'll keep changing it afterwards until its perfect for you.'

'Well then let's do that then.' Derek said and Reid and Hotch stepped in as he began to describe his idea of perfection for Penelope.

When he left the shop he was satisfied with what he had described and had utter faith he'd get it. He might have to wait a couple of more days but that was good, he could plan the proposal now.

Penelope was sitting in a diner with Kevin and Tamara waiting on Derek to join them, any animosity had left their ties, Tamara and Penelope were good friends, as were Kevin and Derek, as for the estranged pairings they were anything but estranged.

'So how was the scan this morning?' Kevin asked as the waitress came and gave them their drinks.

Penelope smiled. 'Everything's doing fine, they're non-identical.' Penelope told them and took a long slurp of her ice drink. 'Whether it's same sex or not is irrelevant.'

'You're gonna wait it out?'

'Yeah, element of surprise and all.' She said and her eyes fluttered to the door as Derek came in, head held high, smile on his face as he saw the 3 people sitting there. Penelope looked at Kevin then, she had so many thanks to owe him. Rather than became the bad man and exile her he embraced her in his life, a best friend figure, he still asked her advice and he would still love her but that love would be forever non romantic. She then thought of Tamara, a woman she had tried to keep Derek from but now was one of her closest friends, a woman she could confide in, and vice versa. There was a certain camaraderie between them all and Penelope knew the start to her and Derek's children life was going to be a bright and happy one.

'Hey handsome.'

'Hey baby girl.' He said slipping into the booth. 'Hey guys.' He said to the other two. 'How's it going?'

'House hunting.' Tamara said with a smile. 'And I hear from your lovely girl here you've got non identical twins.'

'We do indeed, which has made it all seem easier somehow in the sense that we won't be muddling the two up.'

'All about definition from physicality Derek.' Penelope told him and he looked at her. 'There's bound to be one with a lighter skin colour, or a birthmark, or slightly different eye colour.'

'Or personality traits.' Tamara pointed out and Penelope nodded and agreed, the two men looked at them weirdly. 'We have time, we read baby books.'

'Yeah you should try it, they're interesting.'

'Why would we need to when we have two woman to recite it at us?'

'Well if you did read more those cribs would be made by now.' Penelope said and her and Tamara laughed. 'Oh come on guys, instructions are put in for a reason.'

'That's below the belt.'

'That's irrelevant because you know it's true.' Tamara jumped in and defended Penelope's side. 'Me and Pen could make a better job than you.'

'Prove it.' The men quipped.

Penelope snorted. 'You don't let me carry heavy things at the best of the times, why the hell would you allow me to build a crib?'

'She's got a point.'

'And I've got a strategy.' Tamara said smugly and winked and Penelope. 'Game on boys.'

Later that day Penelope watched satisfied as Derek put the cribs in their places in the nursery. Derek shot her a look and she straightened her lips. 'Don't say a word.'

'Oh Handsome, it's just friendly competition.' She said and he looked at her and she smiled sweetly. 'That we won.'

'You read instructions.'

'And you didn't.'

'Whatever.' He said and pulled her up and took her to their bed, it was late and he was too excited about the ring to plead being not exhausted.

A couple of days later, his perfect plan in action, Derek waited downstairs. Penelope woke up, it was almost systematic for her to wake up at 10 lately and today was no different. Except the rose propped on the pillow where Derek's head should've been.

She panicked, what anniversary had she forgotten? She then saw a folded piece of pink paper with Baby Girl scrawled on the front, lifting it up her worries were put out and she did as she was told.

No anniversary to worry about, just follow the roses.

It was then she looked and saw that roses petals of delicate colours and reds streamed out of the room, curious she got up and followed the trail, she kept smiling more and more and then headed down the stairs. She heard Derek humming and her good mood increased more. She entered the room and saw the table set and Derek spun around. She laughed at the apron he had on, a naked body on the front, she always laughed, it wasn't that far from the truth.

'Good Morning Baby Girl.'

'I'll show you a good morning.'

'Oh you always do.' He smiled and winked at her. 'Take a sleep, pancakes are nearly ready.'

'Oh pancakes.' She said and sat down where he told her to, another rose propped on the white dish, it was then she saw the ring and she cried and gasped. 'Derek...'

'Yeah baby girl?'

'Is this what I think it is?'

'What do you think it is?'

'Erm....'

_**Well I knew this day was gonna come  
When I would have to shuffle my plans  
Now I got a pair of diamonds  
So I put them in your hands**_

Share, cuz you are the real thing  
There's no way I could walk away  
I'm givin you the best of me  
So baby you wanna dance?

There ain't no one in this entire world  
I'd rather be with than you girl 

She then watched as, in her speechless state, Derek turned the cooker down and got down on one knee. 'Will you Penelope Garcia, woman of my life marry me, be with me forever, make this family complete once and for all?'

'Oh God yes!' She said and he slipped the ring off the rose and onto her finger. 'It's absolutely beautiful.' The ring was a simple band of gold with a twist in it, a diamond propped in the middle and either side were Penelope's and his birthstones, two of Penelope's favourite colours. He shouted everything he needed it to.

'A beautiful ring for my beautiful fiancée.' He said and kissed her like he'd be yearning to for years.

_**No one before you came close to what you do  
you know that's the truth for sure**_

You changed my life now I can't see me without your love  
So I'm betting it on us

So I'm throwin' out all my cards  
Cuz I think I've finally found the  
Queen of Hearts

* * *

_**A/N:**_ It wasn't a promise but I gave you one today!! You're update, enjoy it, cherish it!

Give you more come Monday!!!! =)


	15. Worlds Wose Timing

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

Since the wedding of Penelope and Derek bonds seemed tighter, friendships seemed rekindled and love interests seemed to be made open. The wedding seemed to be the real turning point for Pen, Derek, Tamara and Kevin. It was almost like the chapter of their life that involved the lies and secret had been close was now over for good.

It was only a small ceremony, one that had only their family, it short and small and just how Penelope wanted it with her ever expanding stomach and the shortcomings that came with being pregnant with twins. The constant resting, the constant need for the loo, the constant swelling ankles. But to Penelope, the wedding was absolutely perfect.

Now in her 8 month Penelope lavished the curling up on the couch and early nights, she was on maternity leave against her will so she had too much time on her hands and too little to do to occupy it all.

Fran had stayed a couple of days but had now come home and they'd done a little reminiscing session and it made Penelope smile more and more as she went on, it was a good memory to have and one she'd forever hold and cherish onto.

Fran Morgan remembered the day her son was bringing a friend of his for her to meet, she only prayed that with Derek only getting older that it was someone he loved and wanted a future with and she wasn't disappointed.

_She opened the door to her son smiling, it was the happiest she'd seen him be in years and then there was the pleasant smiley blonde next to him. She looked Penelope over, she saw tiredness on the woman's face but she saw nerves and excitement with it. She'd let them in and they'd sat down in the front room with drinks and Derek took a deep breath._

'_Mom, I want you to meet Penelope, my baby girl...' That was all that needed to be said for his mom's full undivided attention, for her to know this wasn't a fling. 'We've been seeing one another kind of for a couple of months but mom...' Derek took a deep breath and took Penelope's hand in his. 'Pen's pregnant.'_

'_Oh my.'_

'_With twins.' Penelope said and sat forward. 'I'm sorry, I mean, we didn't mean for this to happen, it just did and well...'_

'_Well welcome to the family!' Fran said as the tears sprung and spilt, Penelope relaxed as Derek's hand released hers and Fran's arms clasped around her body in a hug. _

Penelope loved that meeting, she gained a family through and through, she gained a mom again and with it 2 sisters that she loved with all her heart and who loved her back.

Now she was sat with her feet up awaiting Emily, JJ and Tamara to come over for movies and relaxation while the boys had a poker night, complete with junk food and alcohol. She was channel surfing, her hand running its regular course of her stomach when she felt a pain shoot directly across it and she gasped, her eyes widened and sheer panic built.

She pulled herself off the couch hoping it was a momentary cramp or pregnancy twitch but after debating and pacing another one shot across and she had to grab the back of the couch, then just as it came it disappeared again. She didn't like it so she grabbed her phone and rang Derek's number, she cursed when it didn't ring, trying each one of the men she cursed even more, they were at Rossi's cabin, the one place that had temperamental signal.

Tears building in her eyes, panic gathering she felt another pain and she scrolled down and hit Tamara's number, hearing it ring she put her head to the back of the couch as she briefed through another pain.

'I'm just getting films with the girls and we'll be there in about 20 minutes.'

'T, I don't have 20 minutes.'

'PG?' Tamara said as she heard Penelope's breathing. 'What's wrong?' Penelope then heard JJ say to turn around and Emily asking questions as she drove. 'What's happened?'

'I don't know, I just keep getting pains.' Penelope pushed her hand to her stomach as new pain hit. 'Shit.' She then said as she felt the wet running down her legs. 'Fuck, fuck, fuckedy, fuck.'

'Penelope Morgan, talk to me!'

'I've got the worlds worse timing ever!'

Tamara laughed but cut it short. 'Penelope! Please tell me you haven't gone into labour.'

'Well here's hoping I'm not and I've just gone and wet myself.' Penelope said as she breathed out a pain. 'Here's hoping I've wet myself.' Penelope straightened up and paced again. 'Please, do not leave me hanging here T.'

'I'm sorry Pen, I'm in shock, we're going faster than we could and I can't be there to jump in and help.'

'Well how about we don't ta...' Penelope bent forward and then recovered. 'Please tell me you're near.'

'We're near.' Tamara confirmed. 'You couldn't just hold on, you had to go and do it when you were on your own eh?'

'I'm sorry.' Penelope said and looked around the house. 'Now I know why I've been cleaning like mad.'

'Oh God, you've been nesting! Pen we read the books!'

'I know! I know! But it didn't click, I just did it!' Penelope said and ran a hand over her stomach, she felt one of the babies move and tears sprinkled her lashes. 'Oh God! Derek!'

'Haven't you called him?'

'I couldn't! I tried but couldn't get through! I can't have these babies without him T, I can't!'

'Right you won't have to.' Penelope heard the SUV out the front and held onto her breath. 'Right me and JJ are coming in now and we're going to the hospital.'

'Not without getting through to Derek.' Penelope said and took another contraction mid step, Tamara and JJ then stormed in and JJ sprung into action, knowing what was happening.

'Come on hard head, Emily's going to drive to the cabin if we can't get a hold of him.'

'I really need him now.' She said before getting pulled from the house and into the front seat of Emily and Hotch's SUV. She listened to every attempt and double attempt at getting on of the guys until they reached the hospital and JJ and Tamara took Pen in while Emily took off, she knew the cabin wasn't too far but was far enough.

When she made it she breathed out a sigh of relief, it'd taken her less time for once and she was grateful for it. She got out and ran for the front door, banging on it extra hard. Rossi opened it mid laughter but the look on his face dropped as he saw the tension on her face. 'Prentiss?'

Emily barged and saw them all look up at her, all laughter stopped then. 'Sorry to be the party pooper but you Rossi need better reception.' He went to object but Emily turned to Derek. 'And you Morgan need to come with me now!'

'Why?' He asked and sheer terror rose in him and he jumped up. 'What's wrong with Pen?'

'She went into labour that's what.'

'But she's like nearly a month early.'

'Well your twins want entrance and she's in panic mode that she's going to give birth with her husband there.' All men sprung into action then, Derek going for Emily's SUV, he was now the one panicking in the front seat, every few seconds asking how far along Penelope was, if she was okay, if she wasn't experiencing anything she wasn't met to and every time Emily batted his fears away and told him she was fine.

Penelope had only just let the doctor check her over, but she refused to go further than that so she stood, paced, did anything but push but she could feel herself near breaking point.

'P, you're wearing yourself out.' Tamara said as she sat against the window sill, she'd given up using physical action when Penelope should more fight than she let on.

'I don't care T.' Penelope said and walked towards the bed, Tamara got hopeful but all Penelope did was lean over it and groan loudly. 'Why can't things just move on smoothly?'

'They would if you got on the bed and stopped being a hardhead.' Derek's voice came as he charged into the room to see Penelope leaning over, breathing heavily, her voice quiet and sad, he instinctively looked at Tamara and lipped, thank you, before putting his hand on Penelope's back.

'Oh, thank God you're here.' Penelope said as she was released from the contraction and stood up and looked at him.

'Look at you baby girl.' He said pushing some of her straggled hair back. 'Tam get the doctor, tell her P's ready.'

'Sure will.' Tamara walked towards the door and looked back at Penelope. 'Get those kiddies out hardhead.'

'I will now.' Penelope said and looked at Derek. 'Em got to you then?'

'She sure did, now on the bed.' Derek said and he helped get Penelope comfortable just as the doctor walked in, now the next generation could be born.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Oops! I forgot to write the song in the last chapter!! It was Jason Derulo- Queen of Hearts.

Thanks for all the birthday wishes and here's the update I promised you'd get today! =)


	16. No Regrets To Hold

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... which is mean, I mean come on, can't they share??

* * *

It was as Penelope held onto their son and Derek held their daughter that she couldn't help but feel that all the games and lies were completely and utterly worth it. The small bundles that were now theirs said it all; spoke volumes for everything they'd gone through.

If Derek and Penelope hadn't fallen apart nearly 2 years ago then they wouldn't be at this point now, they'd have probably ended up estranged and ignorant to one another but now they were closer than ever and they both had everything that they needed.

If they hadn't go for meal, that failed and Penelope hadn't followed him to the bar and they hadn't had one drink, that turned into 2, then 3, then went dancing and dragged one another off they would never had slept with another and they would never had given into their ultimate temptation.

As Derek looked back at the little girl in his arms, baby Olivia, he just couldn't believe that he had two children with not only the woman he'd loved but the woman that scared him the most as well. He looked at her as she exhaustedly held his son, Oliver, and he smiled. He liked them having similar names but worried that with similar sounding and similar nicknames it could get confusing.

'Olly and Liv.' Penelope cured his worries easily. 'Simple, you don't need to panic about.'

'How can you not?'

'Oh I'll tell you now I'm terrified handsome.' She said as he perched on the side of the bed, she only just given birth, their children not even an hour old and she was already sorting his head out and that was something he would forever cherish about her.

'You put on a good brave face baby girl.' He said and looked at her as her eyes traced her their son's features. 'You're absolutely beautiful you know that right?' He asked her and it was truth, he believed it even more so after watching her grow and then give life. To him that made her a heroine, a super woman; it gave her a certain power.

'I look a mess right now Hot Stuff, no need to lie.'

'You need to hush up woman and listen to your husband.' He said and leant in and kissed her, pulling away both smiling. 'Now your husband says you look beautiful because you do, especially with Olly in your arms.'

'Well you look the stoic daddy with Livi in your arms.'

'Yummy mommy.' He batted back and she laughed, she loved the constant banter that Derek supplied, nothing ever grew old.

'Well would you look at the family.' Tamara said as her and Hotch stood in the doorway. 'Shouldn't you be a tired ragged look mess?'

'I feel a tired ragged looking mess trust me.' Penelope said and realised that they hadn't met the new addition. 'You better come and meet the new team members.' Penelope said and Derek got off the bed and approached them with Olivia.

'You take the little girl out the pair.'

'Does this mean you have a little boy there Penelope?'

'How about you come and have a cuddle and find out boss man?' Penelope asked him with a small smile and Hotch nodded and approached her, he took the little bundle and smiled even more.

'So who's this little guy?'

'Oliver.' Penelope said as she relaxed back down and watched over the people in the room. 'And Tam has Olivia.' She told them and now she felt the adrenaline drained from her system and the tiredness creep in. 'Olly's the runt of the pair.' Derek left Tamara and went and sat on the bed.

'Why don't you get some rest now baby girl?' Derek asked her as he noticed the change. 'You know full well they're in the best hands here.'

'No I'm okay.'

'Pen, you were labour for nearly 13 hours, just get some sleep and the twins will be here when you wake up, promise.' He looked up at Hotch and Tamara. 'I'll meet you in the corridor and we'll go for introductions.'

'Hang on, no fair.' Penelope said suddenly more alert, and she smirked as they froze. 'I wanna be around for introductions.' Derek went to object. 'I've seen you, T and Hotch meet them and each time I loved it, I want to be part of it.'

'Then sleep after?'

'If I feel like it.' She replied to him and he smiled and turned to Tamara and Hotch, both of which approaching and handing the babies over.

'We'll be back with the family.' The pair left and Penelope looked down at her daughter.

'You're such a hardhead.'

'I want to show my babies off Hot Stuff, can't blame a girl for wanting to be involved.' She said and then got lost in her daughter's face. She sat there and thought back to all the rushes of emotions she'd had, all the love, lust, passion, hurt, angst, sadness, dread, but never did she feel regret for that night with Derek because come the end of it she found that everyone didn't lose out, everyone won. She looked up at Derek, a teasing grin on her lips. 'What you gonna do without in house entertainment for a bit?' She asked him, both of them knew sex was off the agenda for a bit.

'I'll just have to wait and found out eh?'

'Oh build up of pressure, sure you're gonna cope?'

'I'm a man, before, without you, I had to find ways when I was alone to get rid of my...' He tried to find the word.

'Sexual frustration.' Penelope said and he looked at her, his lips apart, laughter building and he saw how innocent she looked looking down until her eyes lifted and she stared at him. 'Oh come on! Been there, done that, had the loneliness to prove it.'

'But now we're never gonna be alone.' Derek said and turned as he heard the mumble of a group of people, in that instance everyone began to stream into the room expectant smiles on their faces.

'Well what a turn out.' Penelope quipped with a smile as she saw that Fran had made it after all. 'Fran, come here and have a hug with your granddaughter.'

'Kevin come and have a hug with your nephew.' Derek said, that made Penelope smile more, since the break ups and make ups there was a new friendship between them, whatever held back feelings that were there, all the jealousy was definitely gone.

As the new additions got spoilt with attention, Derek's hand slipped into Penelope's and he gave it a small squeeze, Penelope then kept a hold of his hand. The view in front of her told her, her life wasn't some drunken mistake, and Derek felt the same. If anything it made life better and more bearable. For a while it made it fun, and spiced it up, it made them feel like children and it added to their expectations.

In the end both Penelope and Derek didn't care about anything, they loved being caught up in their love hangover.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-THE END! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N**_: So there you have it! Another one done and dusted!! =))

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and everyone that read!!


End file.
